


it's okay (it isn't)

by tr_shboat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sexual Assault, sexual assault aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_shboat/pseuds/tr_shboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aftermath of the Mr. Jellybean assault. PLEASE BE SAFE WHEN READING THIS !!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's okay (it isn't)

Morty hurled himself through the portal, falling to his knees as the opaque teal color of the, that thing, still burned into his eyes. He breathed as normally as he could, not wanting Rick to see how panicked he looked, the feral shivering of his hands, hands that he now realized could near fucking kill somebody. He let out a breath and watched as Rick shoot something through the portal, a completely neutral expression on his face.

He walked over over to Morty and ruffled his hair and held out a hand, expression gentler than it had been in a while. “C-cmon, Morty. That was a, a yknow, a great adventure, y-you did a good job.”

Morty laughed a little, the empty sound scaring him, so he took Rick’s hand and allowed himself to be guided to the bathroom, barely registering the familiar sound of the shower turning on. Morty had already started disassociating by the time Rick was shampooing his hair, lips at his neck that he couldn’t really feel that were desperately trying to nudge a response out of him, little “It’s okay”’s, and “You’re safe”’s becoming a mantra as his body was cleaned gently, lovingly.

Morty looked into Rick’s eyes, his own half lidded and filled with tears. Rick looked more worried than Morty had ever seen him, but when he tried to reassure him the words stuck in his throat. He rested his head on Rick’s familiar chest, water beating down on both of them.

“Can you get me off?” Morty needed it, he needed to get off, he needed to have this not be ruined because of some slimy /fuck/, he wanted to be able to feel Rick’s hands on him and not want to die. Rick nodded after a moment of apprehension, hands strong and rough and familiar against his skin. Morty fucked into the tight ring of Rick’s hand, crying out more loudly that he should’ve. He came quickly, sobbing and almost falling to his knees, held up by Rick’s strong frame. Rick kissed him on the forehead and shushed him, letting the now tepid water beat over them and waiting for Morty’s deep sobs to slow.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ rickmortyhell.tumblr.com


End file.
